Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Camp of Enemies
by shadow warren
Summary: Percy's life is fine until he gets sick and taken by the Titan of Time himself. Kronos. He is rescued, but is wounded and poisoned. Two chapters in one chapter. Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper


**~ Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Camp of Enemies ~ **

**Chapter One**

**Percy Jackson POV**

I sat on my bed staring out of my cabin window, looking over the lake at Camp Half-Blood. I was thinking of my mom, Sally Jackson, and how she was traveling to Michigan for a book signing for the book she recently finished. Now, because it's a huge success, she travels during the summer for publicity. I wished that Paul didn't have to go with her every time she went somewhere.

My biological dad is Poseidon. Think I'm lying? Well, I'm not. I truly am the son of the Sea God. When my "scent" developed, my mom married this jerk, Gabe Ugliano. He got turned into a statue (long story), and a year later, my mom fell in love with a decent man, Paul Blofis.

I decided to take a walk down to the arena, and maybe find a sparring partner. When I arrived, I saw a tall girl with blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail hacking away at a dummy.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I called.

"Hey, Percy!" she called back.

When she came to a stop, I stepped forward, and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Did I tell you that this beautiful girl is my girlfriend? Well, turned out she had had a crush on me from the minute she saw me. It took a little longer for me to realize I had the same feelings for her. So here we are, five years later, and we've been dating since the Titan War ended.

"So, what did you need?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, so now I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" I said, pretending to be offended. "I needed to get out of my cabin, so I came down here looking for a sparring partner."

"Well, in that case. Let's go, Seaweed Brain." She said.

For the rest of the day, Annabeth and I enjoyed each other's company, before lights out.

* * *

I woke up the next day to my stomach growling, signaling that breakfast was just a few yards away. As I neared the pavilion, I suddenly felt dizzy. I leaned against a tree, waiting for the spell to pass before entering and mainly scaring my girlfriend, Grover Underwood, a satyr, plus my mentor, Chiron, who doesn't miss anything.

I entered and plopped down at my table, not really in the mood for eating anything anymore. Annabeth saw me and came over. It was against camp rules for cabin members to switch tables at meal times but dating couples are an exception, courtesy of Chiron, because meals are really the only time they can hang out with each other.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Percy?" Annabeth asked, obviously noticing my lack of plate.

"I'm just not really hungry, Wise Girl." I said.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, touching the back of her hand to my forehead.

"I . . . I'm honestly not sure." I said, a dizzy spell taking hold of me again.

I couldn't help it. As the dizziness grew more intense, I felt myself sliding off the bench, with blackness swallowing my vision.

"Anna . . . Annabeth." I whispered, trying to tell her that indeed something was wrong, before everything went black.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, and I was on Olympus. I saw my dad and Zeus talking. I raised my voice and tried to call to my father. He appeared to not have heard me, so I went up to him and tried again. Same as before he ignored me. _

"_What is going on?" I yelled frustration and fear becoming evident if anyone could hear my voice._

"_He will be alright, brother." Zeus was saying to Poseidon._

_Before Poseidon had a chance to reply, the main doors flew open. The gust was so great, I would have been blown off my feet and into the wall if I was there in real life._

"_Mom!" the brothers exclaimed._

"_Hello, boys," Rhea said, "You boys still aren't fighting, are you?"_

_Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other. "No," they said._

"_Good," she replied, "I bring you news on your son, Poseidon."_

_Poseidon's face changed into an expression I had never seen before._

"_What's wrong with him, Mother?" he asked._

"_Gaia has decided to inflict on him a terrible illness." Rhea explained, sorrow evident on her face as though she regretted saying anything about me at all._

"_No!" Poseidon burst out._

"_I'm afraid that nothing can save him except something that has been lost as far as history can remember." Rhea went up to her son, wrapped her arms around him, and Poseidon responded by starting to sniffle into his mother's shoulder._

* * *

I jerked awake and was relieved to find that I was still in my cabin. _Wait. I somehow was in my cabin this whole time. So the whole thing was a dream? _I thought to myself, my brain tried to sort itself out.

I walked outside and found that none of the scenery fit Camp Half-Blood.

"What's going on?" I asked to the . . . place, I guess.

"What are you doing out here?" a gruff, female voice called from behind me.

I turned around and came to face an empousa. I tried to talk, but my mouth was way too dry for me to try anything.

"Not talking, are we?" she asked in a voice filled to the brim with false sweetness.

I swallowed, trying to get some saliva flowing before I tried to ask for a glass of water. "W . . . water, please?" I asked.

"Aw. The little hero wants some water." The empousa said, laughing, "You first must come with me, then I will get you your precious water."

Now that I knew that I would get some water, I obediently followed the monster to a huge golden tent. As I drew closer to the opening, my mind starting getting a warning that something, or someone, was in that tent that I did not want to meet. I started to back away, but the empousa put the tip of her sword on the small of my back.

"Oh yes, little hero. One more step back, and you will find yourself in the Underworld." She said, her voice laced with humor.

Now I was honestly scared. No one but Annabeth, and obviously myself, knew about my Achilles Heel! I felt the sword push into my back a little bit more, and finally I relented, and let myself be led into the tent.

Inside the tent was a sarcophagus that I thought was destroyed a few years ago. I raised my head, so I went from looking at the floor to who was sitting in the throne. Kronos, Titan of Time.

"Ah. Hello, Perseus Jackson." Kronos said, "How nice of you to finally join us."

I stood there, paralyzed although I knew this was out of fear for what he could, or would, do to me. He stood up, and started walking toward me. My feet started working again, and I turned, and ran to my cabin.

**Annabeth Chase POV**

___Percy, where are you?_ I thought, as I sat in his cabin, holding one of his shirts, committing his smell of sea water and salt to memory. I had been sitting in the same spot for at least twenty-four hours, since Percy was taken right from his bed in the Big House infirmary. For twelve hours, all of Camp searched for Percy, hoping that he was still within the borders of Camp. After three hours, I had searched everywhere, and then, and only then, did I realize that Percy no longer was at Camp. Since then, I have been sitting in this exact spot, waiting and thinking for Percy. We hadn't been a couple all that long, but my heart was hurting. I couldn't move, nor eat, or do anything but stare and think.

* * *

That night, the gods decided to send me a dream.

_I was standing in the Poseidon cabin, but there were subtle differences that no one would notice, except if you spent a lot of time in the Poseidon cabin back at Camp Half-Blood. I looked around, and I saw Percy's thin figure. I immediately knew something was wrong. Percy is lean, not thin. His workouts won't allow that._

"_Oh Percy," I whispered, "How could I have let this happen?"_

_Instinctively, I reached out my hand, which didn't go straight through like I expected. Shocked, I pulled my hand back. I was a little too late. Percy was starting to wake up from the touch of my hand. Percy wearily lifted his head, looked around the cabin, and put his head back down._

* * *

I woke up with a start, and stood up, running off to the Big House to tell Chiron of my dream.

"Chiron!" I screamed, hoping that the centaur had good hearing.

After a considerable amount of time, Chiron finally appeared at the door, his tail in rollers. "What is it, child?" he asked.

"I know what happened to Percy." I said.

Chiron's face went white, and he ushered me inside.

"Explain." That was all he had to say.

"I had a dream last night, and I saw where Percy is. He's at the Titan camp. He's not doing well, Chiron. He was sick before he was taken. I'm really worried for him." I said, all my words coming out in a rush.

"The Titan camp?" he asked me. "Are you sure, Annabeth?"

"Yes, Chiron, I'm sure. We need a quest to go get him!" I exclaimed.

"Quite right, Annabeth, "Chiron said, "I will make the announcement at dinner tonight."

* * *

At dinner, Chiron kept his promise, and made the announcement about a new quest. "Campers, I bear bad news. Perseus Jackson has been taken from Camp Half-Blood to the Titan camp manned by the Titan of Time himself."

At these words, there were gasps from Percy's friends,

"What do they want with him?" someone asked lourdly

"Probably because he almost defeated Kronos," Grover said.

Annabeth looked around, proud that Percy had such good friends, "Last night, I had a dream about Percy, and Chiron has let me lead a quest to go rescue Percy."

Piper got up from the Aphrodite table, and came up to me. "He's not my boyfriend, but I know how you feel when he goes missing. Go get your quest, Annie." She finished, giving me one more hug, before Chiron pushed me toward the Big House.

* * *

I got to the attic, and went up to the old, dusty mummy that was the Oracle of Delphi.

"How do I rescue Percy Jackson from the Titan Camp?" I asked.

As soon as those words left my mouth, green smoke came from the mummy's mouth. I willed myself not to move, or make a sound as the prophecy issued from the smoke.

**Percy Jackson POV**

I woke up and I found myself on a metal table, strapped down. I tried turning my head, but whenever I moved, a painful electrical surge ran through my body. After the third time I tried, I laid on my back, defeated.

"The little hero tired already?"

Ignoring the pain, I turned my head and saw Kronos with the empousa that had given me a 'tour' of the camp.

"What do you want?" I said, teeth gritted against the pain.

"Why, Percy, I thought you would know the answer to that." Kronos said, laughing, "This is my revenge!"

"I didn't kill you or anything!" I protested.

"You destroyed my home, you killed nearly all of my army, and you sent me here!" the Titan said.

"Well, if you're expecting an apology, you can find one somewhere else." I said, my fake bravado barely covering my terror.

"I can see through that little mask of yours, Jackson." Kronos said, "You really are a Seaweed Brain." He said that last part with so much hate that I shuddered.

**Chapter Two**

**Percy Jackson POV**

I was lying on my bed in the cabin. I was weak, and I knew for a fact that I needed help. I tried praying to my dad, but Kronos' power intercepted, and prevented any communication with the gods. I did manage to get a message to Grover through our empathy link. He told me that Annabeth had gotten a quest and was on her way about two days ago.

I've been here for nearly a week. Kronos had been torturing me for the past three days, and after each session, two empousa would drag me to my cabin to recuperate until the next day.

I felt my eyes start to shut, and fell, unresisting, into sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a battle. With as much strength as I could muster, I pulled myself out of bed and opened the door. Outside was a complete disaster. There were people from Camp Half-Blood, but even more from the Titan camp. I ran out, and found a sword from a fallen warrior. I picked it up. It was slightly unbalanced, but it would have to do.

"Percy!" I heard a voice call from the distance.

I looked back, and that second was all it took for a weapon to go into my back. Luckily, the monster was stupid enough that it did not know where my Achilles Heel was. Kronos took away my Heel, but I could still die if it was punctured. As soon as I felt the first wave of agony, I fell to my knees, and tried to reach around. When I could just feel the smooth handle of the weapon, which turned out to be a knife, a hand reached it first and gently pulled it out. I laid down on my side, and I was able to see who had helped me.

"Piper?" I asked, shocked.

Piper shushed me, "Save your energy, Percy."

The daughter of Aphrodite took a strip of cloth and dabbed gently at my wound. I couldn't help it but a cry of pain escaped me.

"Percy. I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. It's the only way that the wound's going to stop bleeding!" she exclaimed frantically.

"I know," I gasped out through gritted teeth. "Just do what you have to do."

A few minutes later, Piper said something and I knew I was in bad shape.

"Percy, I'm going to go get Chiron."

I felt the pressure come off my back, and I heard Piper's frantic call for Chiron.

"Percy," a female voice whispered.

I rolled on my back as much as I could, and found myself looking at my girlfriend, Annabeth.

I didn't bother trying to brush anything off this time, "Annie," I said, using her most hating nickname, "Everything hurts." I whimpered pathetically.

"I know, Percy. Chiron's coming," she said, running her fingers through my hair, which was greasy and tangled. "I think someone's due for a shower," Annabeth joked halfheartedly.

I was about to reply, but then Chiron came galloping over.

I rolled onto my side, and let Chiron look at the wound on my back.

"It's deep, Percy, and the blade was poisoned," Chiron said, worry creeping over his features.

I looked from him to Annabeth and back again. "So, I'm going to die?"

Annabeth looked at Chiron, and Chiron said, "Perseus, you will not die, but there are some unpleasant side affects from using this particular poison."

"What are they?" I asked.

"It is better that you don't know." he replied.

"Can I go home?" I asked.

"You're not stable enough to travel yet, Percy, and I would IM your father, but Kronos' power has disabled all connections" Chiron said sadly.

"We do have the flying chariot," Annabeth said, "We could use that."

Chiron nodded, showing that the idea was alright. Annabeth slowly pulled me into a sitting position, and helped me get onto Chiron's back.

As soon as I was on the centaur's back, all my strength left me, seeing me into a slumped position with Annabeth walking beside me to make sure that I didn't fall off. Normally I would have been annoyed at being coddled, but at the time, I was grateful for it, seeing as I couldn't even sit up by myself. We got to the chariot, and I saw that someone had added straps.

"We didn't know what conditions we would be leaving here in, so Leo put straps in." Jason said, coming up to Chiron's side.

I nodded, and let Jason and Annabeth load and strap me in. A few minutes later, I was on my way home, away from Kronos and home to my father. I fell asleep, knowing that I was safe with my friends.

* * *

"Percy," someone called gently, "Percy."

I tried to open my eyes before realizing that they were crusted over. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a grunt. I didn't complain, as it had the desired affect. A quick "sorry" was said before a warm cloth wiped off the crud that gathered while I was sleeping. I opened my eyes and saw Jason.

"Where's," I cleared my throat before trying again, "Where's Annabeth?"

"She has a sword-fighting class right now," Jason explained, "So I'm here instead." He said, obviously trying to brighten the mood.

"Can you get her?" I asked.

"She told me that as soon as she was done teaching that she would be here as soon as possible." Jason told me.

I nodded and watched Jason leave. After he left, I drifted back to sleep, and had my first nightmare since I was rescued.

**Annabeth Chase POV**

We arrived at camp, and I looked back at the chariot, and saw that Percy was asleep against Jason. The chariot thumped, and woke Percy.

Jason put his hand on Percy's shoulder, and helped my boyfriend get out of the straps.

"I'm sorry, Percy." Jason said, as Percy let out a cry of pain as a strap rubbed against the wound on his back.

"Annabeth!" I faltered when I heard the pure fear in his voice. Then I realized that he was relieving a flashback.

Chiron knelt in front of him and gently took his right hand, motioning for me to do the same with his left.

"Perseus, I know you think you are, but you are not there anymore. You are not experiencing that right now. If you can just latch onto my voice," Chiron said.

From under my hand, I felt movement. I looked down at my hand, and saw Percy writhing underneath me. I looked at Chiron, panic in my eyes.

` "Anna. . . Annabeth,"

Percy's broken whisper broke through my panic trance. I looked down, and saw that Percy was trying to grasp my hand. I reached out, but before I could actually touch his hand, Will and Lee put him on a stretcher, and whisked him out of my reach.

"Anna!" came his frightened cry.

I ran forward, only to be trapped in Clarisse's strong arms.

"NO! NO!" I screamed, fighting the arms that held me from my love.

"Annabeth, there's nothing that you can do until after Chiron has healed him." The camp bully said.

"Did you not hear him?! He's frigging terrified!"

"Chiron knows what to do."

I slumped in Clarisse's arms, "You sure?" I asked, looking up at her face.

"Percy's strong. He'll make it. It takes more than Gaea and Kronos to keep that twerp's heart beating." She said.

I smiled, and Clarisse let me fall asleep in her arms. I woke up a little as she carried me to my bunk, where Malcolm could take care of me after I safely fell asleep.

**Percy Jackson POV**

I woke up, and I was instantly engulfed in white hot pain. _Please. Make it stop. _I begged, hoping someone could hear me. From beyond my pain world, I heard someone screaming.

"Percy, calm down. Chiron's getting you something for the pain. You have a lot of injuries." I heard Annabeth say from beyond the brick wall holding me in place.

"Hurts. It hurts so bad, Wise Girl." I said, trying to hold in my screams.

"I know, Percy, I know." She said, smoothing back the strands of hair that sweat had stuck to my forehead.

Before Annabeth or I could say anymore, Chiron came in with Will Solace at his side.

"Percy, you're awake!" Will exclaimed.

"He's in a lot of pain, Chiron. He just refuses to show it." Annabeth said, fixing me with a calmer, but not less effective, Annabeth Chase death glare.

"Thank you, Annabeth. Can you leave us so that I may work on him?" Chiron said.

Annabeth nodded, and before she left, she bent down, and gave me a kiss which I gratefully returned.

"Bye, Percy," she said, walking toward the door, "I'll come visit you later."

I watched her go, and when she was out of sight, I laid back on the pillow thinking that I was lucky to have her.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I laid completely still as Chiron and Will checked me over.

I was still in the same position when Annabeth came back before lights out.

"Hey Percy," she whispered, crawling under the covers next to me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Wise Girl." I replied, moving over a little bit to make room for her.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I want out of here!" I exclaimed, slightly agitated.

Annabeth chuckled, "I know, Percy." she said, wrapping her arms around me.

Annabeth started to rub circles on my back. "I love you." She whispered in my hair.

I closed my eyes, relaxing into the motion, "I love you too, Annabeth." I breathed, before falling asleep.

**Annabeth Chase POV**

I smiled to myself as Percy slipped off to sleep. I made to get up, but as soon as I got up from the bed, I heard a whimper. I turned around and saw Percy's hand weakly searching for mine. After my internal battle, I gave in and let him have it. I sat in the chair, and watched Percy's chest. Percy himself didn't realize it, but his muscles were breaking down. Percy couldn't breathe as smoothly, and I could see the pain on his face when I watched him try to do something as simple as clenching his hand. Every day since I realized that Percy was poisoned, I prayed to any god, major or minor, that Chiron would find a cure. Apollo and Poseidon would come and visit, but everything they did had no effect. Every night I cried, hoping that my tears were a small price to any substance or human that could heal my Percy.

* * *

I went to the Big House infirmary, and saw none other than the goddess of the rainbow, Iris.

"My lady," I said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Chiron sent me an IM saying that Perseus was poisoned with a poison only I knew how to cure." She said.

I stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. Percy was going to be alright?! "Th. . .Thank you, my lady." I said.

Iris smiled, "He will be weak for the next few days as the poison is taken care of but Perseus is strong. He will be up in no time."

I nodded as Iris walked out the door. I heard Chiron and the goddess talking, but I was more concerned about the boy on the bed. Even though it would take more time, Percy already looked better since Iris came, his breathing was deeper, and he didn't have that constant look of pain on his tan face. In other words, he never looked better, and I was never happier. As I watched Percy, I didn't notice that my lips were getting closer and closer to his until they met his own. I didn't even realize Percy was awake until he deepened the kiss.

I pulled away, and looked into the green eyes that I hadn't seen for weeks.

"Welcome back, Seaweed Brain." I said, laughing at his puzzled expression.

**Hey! Sorry for you fans of _A Date with Torture_. I am working on the next chapter now, but I decided that I needed a temporary clean slate and this appeared. This is 11 pages long, and I want all of youto thank TackAttack for bothering to beta read all 11 pages of this story.**


End file.
